Lids for beverage cups have proven successful in the single-use field, for example, in particular in the food-service industry, for avoiding inadvertent spilling of beverages while enabling drinking by way of a drinking aperture in the lid. Lids of this type are often composed of plastics; however, in the meantime lids made from sustainable raw materials, such as paper, for example, are also being more widely used. It is a common feature of known lids from paper material that a lid plate bears on a rolled lip rim of a cup, so that the lid when pressed onto a cup bears on the rolled lip rim thereof and thus can no longer shift out of place. Such an embodiment suffices for most applications. This applies in particular if and when the cup is filled with a commonplace beverage, such as a carbonated soft drink or a hot beverage, such as coffee, for example.
However, known lids from paper material are not suitable for beverages which completely protrude beyond the rolled lip rim. This is the case, for example, with a cappuccino which is provided with milk foam on the top. However, it would be desirable to be able to close a cup from paper material or paper-like material with a lid also in the case of beverages of this type.
Paper material or paper-like material is considered to be paper, cardboard, or paperboard, for example. Paper, cardboard, or paperboard may be available in planar segments, for example, and these planar segments may then be wound to form a sleeve having an encircling wall or else shaped to form a lid element which is cup-shaped, for example. The paper material is expediently coated so as to be liquid-tight. However, plastics material which is available in a planar manner, for example, is also considered to be paper-like material, if and when said plastics material is processed in the same way or at least in a similar way as paper material to form a cup or a lid. Laminated plastics, for example, are also planar plastics materials. In order for a cup or a lid to be manufactured, the planar plastics material which is available in the form of segments is likewise wound around a mandrel and connected in the region of the overlap, so as to shape a sleeve which in particular is conical. A cup-shaped base or a cup-shaped lid element may also be shaped from the planar plastics material, in that a circular blank in its peripheral region is folded upwards in a slightly vertical manner in relation to a base area. However, the issues which arise in plastics material which are to be processed in a paper-like manner are substantially the same as those which arise when processing paper material. The present invention may be employed for plastics materials which are to be processed in a paper-like manner, but said invention is not particularly configured for plastics materials which are to be processed in a paper-like manner but may of course also be very advantageously employed for paper material.